A Very Penguin Christmas: Operation Snowday
by penguin adventures
Summary: As the forced Julianuary celebrations are winding down Kowalski decides to give Julian one last surprise. So Kowalski builds a machine to give the lemurs a snow day. But when Julian steals it the penguins find themselves in a race against time to prevent him from doing something stupid. If they fail Julian might accidentally start the next Ice Age.
1. Chapter One: The Snow machine

December 22nd 2016

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Private status report," I said. "Kowalski is still working on the snow-o-matic 5000," Private said. "Kowalski will burst out of that lab," I said, "In three, two, one…" Kowalski slammed open the lab door a strange looking device in his flippers. "I have done it!" Kowalski said, "I have declared victory in the war against global warming!" "yah!" Private said. "With these device we can make it snow on demand" Kowalski said, "Gentlemen I finally give you the Snow-o-matic 5000!" "How about a test," I said.

"There's several settings," Kowalski explained, "frozen rain, Light flurry, mini-blizzard, snowday, winter wonderland, blizzard, ice storm, Nor'easter, Polar Vortex, Iceland, Serbia, Northern Territory, North Pole, Antarctica…" "Absolute zero?" Private asked reading the last setting. "You were not meant to see that," Kowalski said said. "The Ice age?" I said. "Pluto?" Private said. "You were not meant to read either of those…" Kowalski said. "now the test," I said. "For testing purposes I will set it to light flurry…and I think snowday would be more than enough to satisfy the lemurs."

"very well," I said. Kowalski hit a button on the device and a light flurry filled the room. "Wow!" Private said, "Julian should enjoy this…" "We're not actually giving Julian the device," Kowalski said, "we're giving him the snowday…" "but what if Julian tries and steal it like the helmet?" Private asked. "don't worry I'll keep it locked in my safe," Kowalski said. "did you change your password to something harder to guess than Doris!" I said. "yes," Kowalski said defensively, "of course it is." "Right," I said. "Now let's head over to the lemur habitat." "Yes sir," Private and Kowalski said.

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: 5th Mandatory giving day

The Lemur Habitat

8:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We entered the lemur habitat for the final mandatory giving day. "your late," Maurice said, "everyone else gave their presents but you." "we got It right here," Kowalski said. "It better be worth the wait," Maurice said. We walked up to Julian's throne. "So…" Julian said. "We give you…A SNOW DAY!" I said quickly activating the machine. Suddenly there was a blast of snow and the entire city got covered in enough snow for a snow day. "this is the best gift ever!" Julian said, "I King Julian declare a snow day!"

"That's the best thing he did all Month," Mason said. "I don't know how you did it," Marlene said, "but you guys rock!" "So where is it!" Julian said. "Where is what?" skipper said. "this Snow-o-Matic 5000 that you are giving me," Julian said. "What!" Skipper said, "that machine is not your gift…" "Well obviously it my gift," Julian said, "A machine that allows me to control the winter! Very thoughtful!" "The Snowday was your gift," Kowalski said. "No," Julian said, "Only a King…which is me…should have control over the weather!" "you said the same thing about the helmet," Private said. "This is different I want snow on demand!"

"I think not," Skipper said, "you will never have this machine!" "We shall see about that," Julian said. "yeah right," Skipper said. Julian stepped up and touched it. "No touch," I said. "Julian hit the button adding another layer of snow. "No touch," I said backing the machine away from Julian. "You could have gave me a Winter wonderland!" Julian shouted moving the setting to winter wonderland and pushing the button! "see," Julian said, "Nothing bad happens." "If you keep playing with it there will be," Skipper said. "I'll take that," I said picking up the machine. "we're leaving," skipper said. "There should be enough snow here to last a couple days," I added. "I can still see you!" Julian said.

"Rico!" Skipper said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb to cover our escape. "this is the best winter ever!" Roger shouted. "I will have that snow-o-matic 5000," Julian said, "I will have it." "but the penguins don't want you to have it," Maurice said, "and if the penguin think you shouldn't have…YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE It!" "I must have it!" Julian said. "the last time you mess with one of Kowalski's devices you almost ended the world!" Maurice said. "Pst," Julian said, "It's just some snow…" "leave it alone," Maurice said. "I must have that machine," Julian said once Maurice was out of ear shot, "and I know what I need to do…"

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Nice way

Penguin HQ

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"I have done it!" Kowalski said. "What now?" I said. "I have just developed a force field that can protect the Anti-matter fusion reactor core!" "oh good…keep up the good work," I said. "In case somebody breaks the watermain again," Kowalski said, "we don't need to worry about Gus smashing into the core and ending the universe!" "Hey!" Private said, "I didn't break the watermain on purpose!" "Anyway," I said, "what are the odds of Julian coming here to try and bribe us to give him the snow-o-matic?" "100%" Kowalski said. "What's make you say that?" I said. "Because he's right behind you."

"Ringtail!" I shouted. "Oh…Hello penguins," Julian said, "can I please have the snow-o-matic…" "No," Kowalski said. "Maybe I can change your mind," Julian said dropping a bunch of mangoes onto the table. "Yeah," I said, "We don't accept fruit currency." "Than who gave me that idea," Julian said. "Everyone likes mangoes," Mort said. "Mort!" Julian said, "This is the last time I'm listening to your advice!" "Nothing can sweeten us up to give you the snow-o-matic."

"Wait," Julian said, "I can make it worth your while! How about all the money in the lemur national bank!" Julian dropped 2 nickels, a dime, a penny, a silver dollar, 3 bottle caps, and a subway token. "so what do you say?" "Nice try," I said. "Okay if bribing you doesn't work," Julian said, "than I'll guess I'll try blackmail!" "You? Blackmail us?" I said, "don't make me laugh Julian!" "Fine I'll guess I'll take this file back to the Danish embassy!" Julian said. Rico pulled out the flamethrower and lit the file on fire. "Ah!" Julian shouted dropping, "hot! Hot! Hot!" Rico than used the flamethrower to reduce the file to dust.

"that was your blackmail?" Kowalski said. "I guess you wouldn't want these blowing around the zoo," Julian said dropping pictures of Me and Hula girl onto the table. "Where did you get those!" I shouted. "eh," Julian said, "the things monkeys do for bananas." "I'll deal with those two later," I said. "do I get the snow-o-matic?" Julian asked. "absolutely not!" I said. "Than I'll be taking these…hey where did the photos go!" "In the belly," Rico said. "Hey! Give me my blackmailing photos back!" Julian shouted.

Rico responded by beating Julian up than tieing him up. Rico was about to ducttape Julian's mouth. "Rico hold off on the ducttape," I said. "You can't keep me here!" Julian shouted. "we're not," I said, "Mr. Kowalski ready the emergency evacuation launcher!" "I recalibrated it…julian should land in the lemur habitat." "should?" Julian said. "That or the east river," Kowalski said. "Did you have to tied Mort to the royal feet!" Julian shouted. "I'm stuck to the royal feet!" mort said, "wait…I'm touching the royal feet…oooh." "Ahhh!" Julian shouted. "Ow," I said covering my earhole, "launch them!"

We threw Julian and mort onto the pad. "This is outrageous!" Julian said. "You better hope you land in the lemur habitat or at least somewhere soft," I said. "Asta la vista," Kowalski said hitting the launch button. "Ahhh!" Julian shouted as he was launched into the air. "I like flying!" Mort said. Julian screamed even louder as he fell back to earth. "But I don't like falllllllllling!" Mort shouted. "and that how you get rid of lemurs," I said.

Meanwhile the lemur habitat

Julian and Mort landed safely in the lemur habitat bouncy. "so that's how you want to play it," Julian said, "well two can play hardball!" Maurice walked up to see Julian and Mort tied up. "do I even want to know what happened?" Maurice said as he untied Julian. "I'm free!" Mort said instant reclinging to Julian's feet. "Not the Feet!" Julian shouted kicking mort across the zoo. "Weee!" Mort said. "You tried to get the snow-o-matic from the penguins didn't you," Maurice said. "I Want that Machine!" Julian shouted. "If that's how you feel," Maurice said, "Your on your own with this one." "fine be that way!" Julian said as Maurice said, "when I bring the snow and declare a snow party…YOUR NOT INVITED!"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Lemur break-in

December 25th 2016

Penguin HQ

Midnight

(King Julian's POV)

I lowered myself on a line into the penguin habitat. The silly penguins were sound asleep. "Maurice more slack!" I whispered. And than I remembered that Maurice wasn't going to help me on this. Oh well I don't need his help I'll just lower myself. I pulled on the line which detached from the penguins food bowl and sent my crashing to the ground. I hope the penguins didn't hear that. I heard the Skipper penguin stir and stood very and very still.

"We will never be Pals Puffin!" Skipper mumbled in his sleep. He than rolled over and feel back into deeper sleep. "whew," I said. And than Kowalski's eye's opened and he sat up. I quickly smashed myself onto the wall and hoped Kowalski's vision was blurry enough for me to blend into

Private's 1st prize catch. It worked and Kowalski quickly went back to bed. How did I manage to sneak past the penguins twice? Actually not twice…three times…The Helmet, The Powercell, and now the Snow-o-matic 5000. "I know Kowalski's new password," Mort whispered and he jumped down into the base. "good," I said, "come with me…"

I silently walked up to the penguins control panel to bring up the secret elevator. Ha and the penguin said I couldn't be a spyguy. I hit the button and we entered the elevator. Thankful the penguins installed a quieter elevator so the elevator didn't wake Rico up. I hit the button for top secret level Thirteen where Kowalski's safe was. We arrived at top secret level thirteen and exited the elevator.

Mort and I walked past all of Kowalski Unnamed and Untested inventions. Some of them looked very fun but there is only one I want and it's in Kowalski's safe. We walked up to the safe and up to the keypad. Mort typed the password in and the safe opened. "thank you Mort," I said, "So want did you punch the punch in there…" "Eva," Mort said. "The Owl who dumped…no wait that Kowalski dumped," I said, "interesting." "who," Mort said. "Eva," I said. "who's Eva…" "the person you just mentioned," I said. "when?" Mort said. "never-mind," I said as I opened the safe to reveal a bunch of powercells and the Snow-o-matic 5000." "hmm," I said as I grabbed the machine, "his safe got bigger."

We reentered the elevator and went down to top secret level fourteen. We passed row after row of imprisoned daleks. I tried my best not to make eye contact their eye-stalks laced with hate as they glared silently at us. "Um…not very talkative tonight," I said as we made our way to the entrance of the penguins abandoned top secret tunnel 10. The heavy bulkhead door that lead to the tunnel had a massive hole blasted into it. Mort and I entered the tunnel and made our way to the sewers and then the safety of my kingly habitat. The lower cargo hold of the S.S Act III will serve as a great hiding spot until I show it off. I can't wait to see the looks on the penguins faces!

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Extreme Winter

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah!" Kowalski shouted as he exited the elevator, "The Snow-o-matic 5000 is missing!" "I thought you lock it up in your safe," Private said. "wait what's you secure password?" I said. Kowalski mumbled something. "What!" I said. "Eva," Kowalski said. "Oh come on really!?" I said. "How was I to know that Julian knows my dating history!" Kowalski said. "well it can't be that bad," I said opening the hatch only to get blasted by icy wind and snow. I slammed the hatch closed, "It is that bad," I said.

Private turned on the TV and Gal Force appeared. "This is Gal force reporting that there is a deadly ice-storm and A Nor'easter that is hitting the Eastern Seaboard at the same time! Expect icy conditions and a wind chill of 25 degree below zero. And as you can see there is also a blizzard. Chuck can I come in now?" The camera switched to the one inside the studio. "yes Gal get in here as quickly as possible," Chuck said, "The National Weather Service is suggesting that you say inside…do not go out unless absolutely necessary. The Power company is expecting massive power outages so be prepare for flashlights and backup generators." "The City has opened Warming Centers across the city so the homeless can get out of the extreme cold…I'm sure the people of the windy city are laughing at us now."

"What has caused this crazy winter weather…is global climate change finally catching up with us? Find out in our special report…After these messages." I shut off the TV, "I know who's behind this!" I shouted. Suddenly the door burst open and an angry Marlene entered, "Kowalski! What invention went wrong this time!" Marlene said. "It didn't go wrong," I said, "It just ended up with Julian." I turned to Kowalski, "And I blame you! Who has a three letter word as a password!" "I need to figure out how Julian knows my dating history," Kowalski said. "Wait…you had Eva as you password!" Marlene said. "how do you know," Kowalski said. "How many other former girlfriends do you have!" Marlene shouted. Suddenly Eva appeared on our TV, "I can name several," Eva said. "Wait speaking off," Kowalski said, "I need to check on Doris!"

Kowalski opened the hatch only to get blasted by Extreme cold. I pulled Kowalski off the ladder and Rico closed the door. "I don't think so," I said. "How can we get across to the lemurs," Private said. "We go the underground route," I said, "then up thru the S.S Act III." "If Julian's smart he would hang out there. Marlene was looking out the periscope, "Actually he has a fire and several heat-lamps." "How's the polar bear doing?" Private asked. "Is it a bad sign that the polar bear is shivering?" "The Chimps?" I said. "they also have heat lamps…" Suddenly our resident Peacocks opened the door. "Mind if we stay here," Martin said, "the cold affected central heating in the aviary." Kowalski said, "well the staff are kind of stuck in their apartments right now…" "I kind of figured that," he said.

"Don't worry their's plenty of warmth to go around here," I said. "What idiot puts the heating system out in the elements," Kowalski muttered. "If they hired Gus to do it he would have done it the right way," I replied. "Marlene how is everyone else," I said. "Nobody is fleeing from the reptile house so that's a good sign." "Reptile house heating is fully running," Kowalski said looking at his smartphone. "Burt is inside his heated shelter, Joey has built himself a fire, Zookeeper Alice is the only zookeeper who showed up and she's huddled in her office" "What about Leonard," I said, "He is sleeping out there…" "he got moved inside," Marlene replied, "The gorillas have heat lamps, all the new animals are safely out of the elements, Pinky the flamingo and Shelly the ostrich are being moved into the reptile house, Gus is working on the Aviary's heating." "What idiot puts this outside?" Gus said, "no worry I'll do this the right way…"

"finally," Martin said. "Everyone else is either inside or under heat lamps," Marlene replied. "Aviary central heating is back online." "about time," Martin said as he left with his wife. "it better not got out again." "What about roger?" I said. "being temporary moved to the reptile house." "The zoo better not be open," Kowalski said. "Only a few crazy people," Marlene said. "of course," I said. "Now we need to head to the source of this problem," I said.

"the underground route won't work," Kowalski said, "there too much frozen sewage down there." "Oh so we'll have to deal with the Rats," I said. "and being that there cold their going to be even worst than usual…" "So avoid the rats," Marlene said. "We're going to brave the cold weather to get to that lemur," I said, "I mean we're penguins for crying out loud! Ice is our element!" "well I'm not a penguin so…I'm going to stay here…" "yes the risk for frostbite is higher for non-tundra animals." I turned to Eva on the TV, "why isn't the North Wind over here…" Classified appeared behind Eva, "Let me take over." "yes sir," Eva said. "And would you stop the obsession with your old flame?" Classified said, "he's with somebody else now." Classified sat down, "Why should we help you," Classified said, "You started this mess and your going to clean it up!" With that Classified cut the Feed and the TV went blank.

"So brave the elements to get the snow-o-matic back from Julian while avoiding the rats," I said. "If I can get to the snow-o-matic's reset button," Kowalski said, "we can stop the storm Julian made." "Of course it will take a while to go back to normal winter temps…and this may skew the groundhog's prediction come groundhog's day…" "I hate that groundhog," Private said, "he's so arrogant." "we know," Kowalski and I said. "Commence Operation: Cold Justice!" I said, "Now let's go!" We rushed out of the hatch and headed towards Ground Zero: The Lemur Habitat.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Icy Showdown

The Lemur Habitat

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We climbed onto the heated deck of the S.S. Act III in the Lemur habitat. The Snow Machine was placed next to Julian throne. "Why hello silly penguins," Julian said, "is this the best winter or what?" "hand it over," I said. "Your stealing it!" Julian said. "Yes," I said, "we're stealing it…back!" Skipper said. "You think I'll just hand it over now that I have it?" Julian said, "Your wrong!" "Hand over the device or things will go badly," Skipper said.

"yah for you!" Julian said, "I have control over the winter! You don't!" "we just need to undo the storm you made," I said. "No!" Julian said, "I command you to back down!" "Or what?" Skipper said. "Random wind storm!" Julian aimed the business end of the Machine at us and hit the button causing a massive gust of wind that blew us away. We all landed with a thud back in our habitat when Julian shut off the device. "Random Wind storm?" Skipper said. "I forgot about that setting," I said. "Attempt two!" Skipper said. "I'll get the freeze ray!" I shouted.

shortly

We entered the habitat from the Stern of the ship and froze Julian two Gorilla thugs in place. "What did he pay them this time?" Skipper said. "Bananas and warmth," I said. Joey the kangaroo was the next to get frozen in a block of ice. "Joey and the Gorillas what other thugs did he hire?" Skipper said. suddenly one of the new residents showed up one of the Bengal tigers. "Thugs? The Only thugs I see around here are you…" "who are you?" Private asked. "Tiberius," the tiger replied. I blasted the tiger with my freeze ray.

Skipper stared at the Tiger, "let's stay away from that part of the zoo…" "Tiberius?" I said, "How cliché" "at least it wasn't Omar or something," Private said. "that would be even more cliché," I replied. "Let's hope he didn't hire any other of the new zoo residents." "Tiberius was the only one," Maurice said. "Maurice," I said, "I thought you were against Julian getting that machine…" "Well I don't want to get kick out into the cold," Maurice said, "Literally." I quickly froze Maurice before he could do anything. "Was that really necessary," Private asked. "It was for his own good," I replied, "they'll thaw out eventually…"

"The King's feet must be protected!" Mort shouted charging straight at us. We all side stepped and Mort slammed into the Block of ice that surrounded Maurice. "Mort," I said, "I triple dog dare you to stick your tongue on that ice block over there!" "Do I get to touch the royal feet?" Mort said. "sure sad eyes," Skipper said. "Okay!" Mort said. "Mort No!" Maurice mumbled thru the ice. Mort stick his tongue on the ice and it predictable got stuck. Mort Tried to pull away but couldn't. "Hmmmm…mmmm" Mort said. "Don't stick your tongue on a frozen flagpole…or in this case a frozen lemur!"

We left Mort and Maurice, the tiger, Joey, and the gorillas to thaw slowly under the heat lamps. We approached where the snow-o-matic was being keep but we didn't count on Julian being on his throne." "I don't know how you got past my guards!" Julian said, "but your misguided quest ends here!" "Julian listen to reason!" I shouted, "You have no idea the force you are missing with…" "Polar Vortex!" Julian shouted and the windchill plummeted. "Um we're penguins," I said, "we can take the cold." Julian turned up the heat on his heat lamps and moved the setting up. "Fine!" Julian said as the blizzard got worst, "welcome to Iceland!"

When Julian saw that we were unaffected he upped the setting again, "Northern Territories of Canada!" "we been to Canada," Skipper said, "not as cold as you think." "The North Pole!" "Ha news flash it's currently melting!" "Oh," Julian said, "fine Welcome to Antarctica!" As the weather descended to Antarctic conditions Skipper said, "You know Antarctica is the Penguin Motherland." "Oh," Julian said upping the heat-lamps again, "Random Wind storm!" Julian blasted us away with another random wind storm. We landed in our habitat. "Okay," Skipper said, "So that's how he wants to play it…"

(end of chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Winter of Death

The Lemur Habitat

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We reentered the lemur habitat this time from the Bow of the ship. "No signs of Julian's thugs," Private said. "Well their still frozen in ice," Kowalski said holding up the freeze ray. "what settings does Julian have left," Private said. "Ice age, Pluto, and Absolute Zero," Kowalski said. "What happens if he sets it to absolute zero?" Private asked. "everything stops," Kowalski said. "Let's hope he only sets it to ice age," I said.

"too late penguins," Julian said, "now the snowday will last forever!" "Julian no!" Private said. "then what does Ice Age mean?" Julian said. Suddenly it got really cold. "brr," Julian said. Their was a loud scraping sound. "What's that?" Private asked. The scraping sound shock the ground enough to break Maurice, Mort, the gorillas, Joey, and the tiger from their ice blocks. "what the heck is that!" Bada said. We turned around to see a massive ice sheet in the distance that towered over the skyline. "Glacier," Kowalski said, "and it's traveling at unnatural speeds! And Sea levels are already dropping!"

"what could a bunch of ice do?" Julian said. "Based on the size of that glacier," Kowalski said, "and the unnatural speed at which it is traveling…wipe New York off the Map." "Opps," Julian said as the glacier got ever close. "Kowalski ready the super-plane," I said. "I just signaled the chimps," Kowalski said, "they say the hanger doors are frozen shut and they can't get the plane out. "tell them to put it on the plane lift…" "The Lifts bulkheads are alos frozen shut," Kowalski replied. "Tell them to blow the hanger doors open," I said. There was a loud boom but the humans were too terrified of the giant glacier heading their way to notice.

The Super-plane landed nearby on the deck. "So what's the plan," I said as we hopped into the super-plane. "We need something we extreme heat output…like Rico's flamethrower…" "what?" I said. "I just replaced Rico's usual flamethrower fuel with extremely volatile magnesium." "take us to the glacier!" I shouted at the pilot. The plane took off before it froze to the Deck. "Bada! Bing! Joey!" I shouted as the plane flew away, "get everyone still out in the elements inside!" The three quickly shattered to search the zoo for anyone still outside. Julian turned the heat-lamps up to their highest setting and ordered Maurice to make the fire bigger.

"activate warp-drive!" I shouted and we were upon the glacier in seconds. Rico hacked up his flamethrower. The glacier made some more grinding sounds that sounded like it was laughing at us. Rico aimed the flamethrower and fired melting the glacier as quickly as it flowed…in one area. "good thing I mounted giant flamethrowers to this thing," Kowalski said. "Well fire them!" I shouted. The chimp pilot hit a button and two mounted flamethrowers released a wave of fire. The glacier was started to retreat as it melted under the intense heat. "steady as she goes!" I shouted as the Plane slowed flew forward allowing the intense heat to coax the glacier to retreat.

It worked for several minutes until the flamethrowers ran out of fuel. "should have brought more magnesium," Kowalski muttered as the Glacier started to advance again. "Rico!" I shouted, "The Lava-thrower!" Rico hacked it up and fired sending the glacier back into retreat. "this isn't working," Kowalski said. We managed to get the glacier to retreat several miles until the Lave-thrower ran out of fuel. "We're out of options and flamethrower fuel," Kowalski said. "Um…" Private said, "Is their supposed to be ominous super-ice spreading out of from the lemur habitat."

"No! he set the Snow-O-Matic to Pluto!" Kowalski shouted. "Turn this thing around…" Suddenly the wings and gear assembly seized up as ice overtook to and it plummeted to our doom. "If we touch the ground we'll be frozen instantly!" Rico hacked up his spare flamethrower with it's normal fuel source and thaws out the gear assembly and the wings. The plane stopped falling and managed to turn itself around. The extreme ice spread across the terrin below us reaching and merging with the glacier and freezing everything in sight. "The whole planet is being converted into a giant ice ball like Pluto," Kowalski said, "once the process is complete the sun will vaporize the planet!"

"um why?" Private said. "because of how close the earth is to the sun," Kowalski replied. "we need to get to that machine," I said. "we are approaching ground zero now," Kowalski said. The Super-plane come in for a landing but stopped hovering just a few feet above the ground. Kowalski pulled out a stick with a gripper on the end, "I Just need to hit the reset button!" The super-plane was hovering inching above the head of Julian who was frozen solid. Kowalski held out the grabber and reached the Reset button. I knew it was the reset button and not because it had "RESET" written on it in big bold letters. Kowalski struggled to reach it but could get the grabber to reach it. "Blast! It's too short!" Kowalski shouted.

"Kowalski what are you doing?" I said noticing that Kowalski was about to jump. "There is only one way," Kowalski said, "I did the calculations if I jump my flipper can reach the button. Before I could stop him Kowalski jumped his flipper extended towards the button. "Noooo!" I shouted as time stopped and Kowalski hit the button in slow motion. Kowalski than hit the ground a second later and instantly froze. "NO!" I shouted.

But then like the changing of the seasons The super-ice disappeared, The glacier retreated, Antarctic conditions disappeared, The blizzard let up, the Nor'easter let up and all the snow melted. And then as one last trick everyone who got frozen thawed out. "Yes!" we all shouted. Julian rushed towards the device but Kowalski was quicker. 'I'll take that," Kowalski said. "Nooo!" Julian said "my snowday!" "Tell you what," Kowalski said bringing the setting back to winter wonderland, "have a snowday…" Snow recovered the ground and a winter wonderland replaced the Winter of Death. "that's the last time I'm messing with one of Kowalski's inventions," Julian said. "Do you swear?" I said Tiberius the tiger growling menacely behind me. "Yes!" Julian said falling at the tiger's feet, "Just please don't eat me!" "as you wish," the tiger replied as he left the lemur habitat.

Later that day…

"The city of New York has survived what people are calling the Winter of Death," Chuck charles replied, "it's seems disaster has been averted and New York lives to see another day." "let this be a lesson to you men," I said, "that there are some things we are not meant to be tampering with…like winter…" "disassembling it now," Kowalski said who was indeed disassembling it. "and the plans?" I said. "currently burning in the incinerator…" "good," I said. "couldn't we put he device in lockdown instead of disassembling it…" "If their no device their nothing to worry about," I replied. "at least Julian will get some joy out of it," Private said. "Yo penguins!" The Rat King shouted from above, "Care for another hockey beating!" "we shall see about that," I said. rico hacked up our hockey gear and we climbed up the hatch to accept the Rats hockey challenge.

The End


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
